


i love you very much. do you know that?

by jangsol



Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: No context. Just, my brain. And, mood.Unconventional pairing, ftw. I think Gahsing is cute.Again--raw, unprocessed/processing, un-beta-ed.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	i love you very much. do you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> No context. Just, my brain. And, mood. 
> 
> Unconventional pairing, ftw. I think Gahsing is cute. 
> 
> Again--raw, unprocessed/processing, un-beta-ed.

_I._ Love _. You. Do you know that? I don’t know if you do as you sit on the kitchen counter rambling off about school and professors and the ridiculous amount of assignments you have. Together with the ridiculous committee you have at the acapella club._

_It’s a cold winter night and you pouted at me, asking me to make you some hot chocolate. You’re sitting on the counter like how you like it, but instead of letting me prepare our drinks next to you you decide to prod me with your feet till I’m between your legs and you trap me there. I know you like it like this, because at least it’s me staring up at you for once instead of the other way around, and you give me a mischievous grin. I bump your nose with mine and you giggle._

“Gahyeonie, how do you want me to make you your hot chocolate if you trap me here?”

“You’ll find a way unnie.”

_I know I’ve told you multiple times to call me Siyeon even though we’re four years apart—we are dating after all. But you had never been comfortable with it. Honestly, I like it when you call me unnie. So I just let you do it._

_I sigh as I grab the kettle to put it on its stand to start boiling some water. You put your arms on my shoulders as I push the buttons. Did I tell you I love it when you do that? Because at least it reassures me that I’m not the only one who likes being around you; you like having me around too. If you didn’t love me would you be scratching the back of my head right now? I steal a peck from you and you grip my shoulder a little too hard. But that’s okay, because it tells me that I affect you in a way, and I like making you feel things. I wrap my arms around you, tenting my fingers on your waist as I stare up at you._

“What?”

_You look at me with such suspicion it’s cute._

“Nothing.”

 _But I know it’s not nothing. Because how do I tell you—I._ Love _. You. So much?_

 _So I kiss you hard, intentionally, so your head bumps against the cupboard and you have nowhere to run. You hum into the kiss._ Oh _did I tell you how my stomach flips when you do that? I move away to let you breathe but your hand on the back of my head pushes me forward for another kiss and as my chest swells with love for you that I cannot describe with words—so I kiss you hard. The electric kettle beeps—the water is ready—but we’re not ready to be done with this kiss._

_We part, a little breathless. I open my eyes to look at you and I see you eye my lips. You chase for a peck once, twice, and I grin by the third time,chasing you back for another kiss. This time, you grin when we part and you rest your forehead on mine. You bite your lips and it makes me want to kiss you again._

“So… my hot chocolate?”

_I laugh. I love you very much, and I think you know. Because I think you love me very much too. I want to kiss you again but maybe that can wait after some hot chocolate._

_ Okay. One more peck. _

**Author's Note:**

> edit 5/9: this played out a lot more beautifully in my head, but when I read it again it... isn't? D: y'all try to put yourself in Siyeon's tall shoes, aight?


End file.
